It is well known that genetic markers can be obtained from DNA and used for a variety of purposes. For example, in the field of plant analysis, the DNA obtained from plant material can be analyzed to generate molecular marker information. In this process, DNA sequence variation can be analyzed to first discover correlations between molecular markers and traits. Then, plants may be selected for desired traits based on molecular marker information. Traits selected through this process may include, without limitation, agronomic traits such as yield, abiotic stress tolerance, biotic stress tolerance, or end user traits such as plant composition, animal nutrition traits, human health, and the like.
For marker assisted breeding, seeds of plants with a desired trait are planted in soil either in a greenhouse or in a field. Plant tissue (i.e. leaf) is then harvested from the plants for preparation of DNA once sufficient tissue can be removed from the plants without compromising their viability. Thus, genomic DNA is isolated for further processing to find specific genetic characteristics. In the subsequent processing, these characteristics are linked to traits of interest and are thereby used to predict the presence or absence of the traits of interest in the sampled plants.
As a practical matter, the identification of plants involves complicated procedures that are difficult, if not impossible, to accomplish on-site in the field. The situation becomes further complicated when a large number of plants are involved, such as in a commercial agricultural operation where thousands, or tens of thousands, of different plants are being cultivated in the same field. In such operations, the ability to subsequently identify a particular plant may be of crucial importance.
For a large commercial operation such as mentioned above, several considerations are particularly important. For one, all plants in a field need to be properly identified. For another, these identifications need to be accomplished without undue delay. And, finally, each plant that is identified must be capable of being subsequently found at its field location.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for processing samples of plant material wherein a particular plant in the field can be subsequently found. Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for processing samples of plant material wherein plants can be identified and processed. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for processing samples of plant material that is easy to implement, is simple to use, and is comparatively cost effective.